


To bow out gracefully

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: AU, M/M, Self-Insert, Trans Male Character, alec hardy is transgender :-), all my self inserts are trans too btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: I'll be around.This self insert follows Alec Hardy across three different stages of his life, this is stage 3.Please don't comment telling me this character is straight and this is offensive or whatever, I'm a gay man and I don't care.





	To bow out gracefully

“Is that- Is that really Alec Hardy I’m hearing?! After all this time! You little fecker!” the voice shouted through the phone, making Hardy recoil slightly from it.

“Yes Eric, its-heh, it's me!” Alec forced a smile and turned to face Ellie in the drivers seat, who was turning a very pale shade of blue at the action of holding in her laughter. “Yes, I’m here.”

“Jesus Christ! If I’d have known you were coming here i would have prepared a little better and gave you a proper welcome!”

“Yeah, well, I've been here for about three months or so. You know i don't eat meat anymore Eric.”

The phone erupted with noise and Ellie had to cover her mouth with her free hand to keep from laughing even louder.

“YOU’VE BEEN HERE FOR FECKIN MONTHS AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?”

“I uh, it must’ve slipped my mind, I apologize”

“‘Apologize’ my arse Alec! You can apologize for missin’ card games but not missin your friend!”

Alec sighed loudly, rubbing a hand over his forehead and pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

“I’ll be there as soon as i can Eric, i promise”

“You damn well better promise, you dickhead!”

-

After the laughter faded and Alec ended his call, he turned to face his partner in the seat next to him.

“I think that was rather rude of you, Hardy” Ellie had managed to speak, still smiling into her hand.

“Oh, shut it.” Alec mumbled into his own hands as he covered his face, the slight blush of embarrassment still peeking between his fingers.

“No i think it rather was! He seemed plenty excited to see you and y-”

“I haven’t talked to him since the divorce." Alec interrupted, looking out the window. "He got upset when i just, went quiet and he left.”

Ellie stopped and her mouth opened quickly in shock. “Oh Alec, you right bastard. How could you do that to h- We’re going to see him now.”

“We’re working!”

“Tough shit, they can call in someone else.”

-

Alec leaned his arm on the interior of the car door, resting his chin in his palm to watch the scenery outside the window. It had been two years now since he left, at still the sound of his voice gave Alec a headache.

“Hes still going to be pissed at me.” Alec whispered, almost to himself, breaking the silence that had passed between them.

“Yeah i bloody well hope so. I’m pissed at you for that!” Ellie slapped his arm lightly and Alec gave a small irritated groan in response. The road to the butcher's from where they were felt shorter than Alec remembered. He had passed it in his time in Broadchurch, covered his face each time as if the other man wouldn't be able to recognize his gaunt figure even after all this time. The stupid bastard could point him out blindfolded in a rainstorm if he needed to. He groaned again to himself, ignoring Ellie's notice and worrying his temples.

“Just over here.” he remarked shortly, and Ellie turned quickly onto the road into town, pulling over and stopping at the tiny butcher shop next to the bank.

Once they had stopped, Ellie got out and quickly jogged to open the door for her passenger.

“C'mon, youve waited long enough, you prick.” Ellie smiled at him and clutched his arm to pull him out.

-

“Alec Hardy, its been so long” Eric smiled happily, opening his arms and before Alec could even think to protest he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. He was still almost a foot shorter than Alec, but acted as a man twice his size. He had gained some weight over the years, the effect of testosterone and his meat heavy diet gaining him at least 15lbs from when he last saw the man. He was beefy, stubble and a mustache similar to Alec's own wiry beard. Their transitions had been very similar, going on testosterone at the same time back in the country and using the same hair growth products that Eric had discreetly stolen from the corner shop. His chest was still bulging from the refusal of top surgery, his stomach shaking slightly with laughter. Alec blushed with embarrassment when Eric put him down, smiling and looking down at his shoes for a second before he worked up the courage to speak.

-

“I cant believe you've been here for this long already, i never would've thought this would be your place to settle!”

“Well after, after the divorce daiz' had trouble with her mom, I thought it might be nice to live here. Let her get away from the city for a while”

“Oh sweet daisy, hows she doin' now? Has school been okay?”

Hardy looked down, staring at the small ripples in his cup of lukewarm tea, nervousness ringing through every word.

“Shes been fine, you know how teenagers are.”

Eric raised his eyebrows in response, smiling warmly. He had been close with daisy after shed been born, with Alec even appointing him a godfather to her. He happily took the position, and looked after her every chance he could.

“Yeah, i know.”


End file.
